


Imagination

by TabooMonster123



Series: 100 Drabble Prompts [3]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Magikona nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabooMonster123/pseuds/TabooMonster123
Summary: Nagi tries to be convincing. He really, really does.
Relationships: Nikaido Yamato & Rokuya Nagi
Series: 100 Drabble Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858849
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Imagination

Yamato groans, holding his lukewarm beer to his face like a charm to stave off idiocy. “Nagi, you can’t voice act the same way you talk, it doesn’t work,” he says fruitlessly.

“Oh, Yamato, I would never!” He exclaims. “This is part of my dream. I am taking it so seriously.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Please, just imagine my voice alongside Kokona-chan’s, harmonious and shining—“

Choked laughter comes from the kitchen and Yamato tries to drown himself in his dregs.


End file.
